That Maid is My Girlfriend
by Hime Haruno
Summary: Sakura adalh pembantu di rumah kelurga Hyuga, bagaimanakah nasib Sakura ?  Baca aja , Oke !


Naruto

by Mashashi Kishimoto

That Maid is My Girlfriend

by **Hime Haruno**

**Warning : Gaje, ooc, de el el.**

**Rated : T **

Hallo minna-san kenalkan namaku Haruno Sakura, umurku 16 tahun. Aku adalah anak tunggal , kedua orang tuaku sudah meninggal saat aku berusia 10 tahun. Sekarang aku tinggal bersama bibiku, Yura Haruno. Hidupku sangat pas-pasan sekali, sekarang saja aku harus putus dari sekolahku. Aku dikenal sebagai anak yang pintar , menurut, dan selalu bersemangat. Sedih ya.. kalau aku menceritakan semua kisahku, but this is me...

Sakura P.O.V

Hah,,, hari Minggu yang cerah seperti ini sich enaknya jalan-jalan ya... tapi di hari ini juga bibi akan memberikanku sebuah pekerjaan . Ya, aku memang yang meminta bibiku untuk mencarikan pekerjaan yang cocok untukku. Bisa di bilang bibiku adalah makelar pembantu. Tak apalah yang penting halal. Aku juga tidak ingin terlalu lama bergantung pada bibi terus, kasihan beliau harus bekerja banting tulang untuk memberi segala kebutuhan ku. Semoga rumah yang akan aku tempati nanti memiliki majikan yang baik dan membuatku betah tinggal di sana.

" Sakura, ayo cepat turun nanti makanannya keburu dingin, lho !" kata bibiku.

" iya bibi,aku akan turun "

Saat aku sudah berada di meja makan .

" Sakura... ehm.. apa kau yakin dengan keputusanmu menjadi seorang pembantu ?"

"iya , memangnya kenapa bi ?"

" tidak apa-apa hanya saja bibi takut kau tidak betah tinggal di sana , kau tahukan orang kaya biasanya bertindak sewenang-wenang . Bibi takut akan terjadi sesuatu padamu sakura. Bibi sudah menganggapmu sebagai anak bibi sendiri " kata bibiku panjang lebar.

" iya bi,, sebenarnya aku betah tinggal di sini , tapi aku tidak mau bergantung pada bibi terus . Aku ingin mendapat uang dari hasil jerih payahku sendiri " kataku mantab.

" ya sudahlah, bibi harap kamu betah tinggla di rumah majikan kamu nanti... "

Hening.

" ehm bibi... ngomong-ngomong soal majikan. Seperti apa majikan ku nanti bi ? Dan aku bekerja di rumah siapa ? "

" hah,, majikanmu nanti orangnya sangat disiplin sekali , dia tidak mau dikhianati, segala sesuatu harus berjalan sesuai rencananya , dan rumah yang akan kau tempati adalah rumah... keluarga clan Hyuga "

Deg,,,deg,,, deg,,,

" Hyuga ? apa aku tidak salah dengar ? "

" Maafkan bibi sakura . keluarga yang sangat membutuhkan bantuanmu hanya keluarga clan Hyuga saja !"

" Hah ,, tidak apa-apa bi... aku hanya kaget saja . Wah berarti aku bisa mendapat uang yang banyak donk dari hasil kerja kerasku di rumah clan Hyuga. Tak apalah walau keluarga clan Hyuga yang aku dengar sangat keras , tapi aku harus betah di rumah itu " kataku dengan penuh keyakinan.

" bibi akan selalu berdoa untukmu sakura. Oh ya sakura mulai sekarang kau bisa kerja disana, karena mereka benar-benar membutuhkanmu, dan jangan lupa kemasi barang-barangmu ya ! "

" siap boss "

Setelah makan pagi aku mengemasi semua barangku, mulai dari baju, buku-buku yang sering aku baca, dan yang terakhir buku diaryku, aku memang suka menulis diary saat ada waktu luang. Nah, sekarang aku siap pergi ke rumah kelurga Hyuga. Semoga ini hari keberuntunganku.. AMIN... ( ? )

End Sakura P.O.V

Sakura dan bibinya tiba di kediaman clan Hyuga, hati Sakura sangat berdebar – debar mengingat ini hari kiamat ( lho ? ) maksudnya hari pertamanya bekerja di kelurga Hyuga. Saat itu bibi sakura langsung menemui satpam yang menjaga rumah clan Hyuga.

" Permisi, saya Yura Haruno, saya yang di tugaskan untuk mencari pembantu rumah ini " Kata bibiku .

" Oh kau Yura Haruno, kau sudah di tunggu oleh Tuan besar. Mari saya antar kalian " Kata Satpam itu. Satpam yang menjaga rumah itu sich tidah jelek-jelek amat . Tubuhnya besar , matanya sayu, rambutnya sebahu, dan dia selalu mengemut rumput ( apalah namanya author lupa ) .

" Terimakasih "

Sampai di dalam rumah Sakura hanya memandangi barang-barnag antik yang dimiliki keluarga Hyuga. ' Wow banyak sekali barang-barang antiknya ' batin Sakura.

" Permisi Tuan , orang yang anda tunggu sudah tiba " kata Satpam itu agak ketakutan.

" Ya, silakan duduk Yura-san " Kata orang berambut panjang , bermata perak, Hiashi Hyuga.

" Aa, ehm, tuan panggil saya Yura saja "

" Aa, jadi dia yang akan bekerja di tumahku "

" Benar tuan , namanya Sakura Haruno, dia keponakanku "

" Baik , mulai sekarang kau boleh bekerja di sini , Shizune, tolong antarkan dia kekamarnya dan beritahu semua peraturan yang ada di rumah ini "

Setelah berkata seperti itu Hyuga Hiashi langsung masuk ke kamarnya.

" Sakura , bibi pergi dulu, kau baik-baik disini jangan membuat onar ya, bibi menyayangimu " kata bibi Sakura dengan sedih.

" Baik, bibi juga jangan terlalu bekerja berat. Aku takut bibi sakit , aku juga menyayangimu bi "

Lalu bibi Sakura pergi, dan sekarang tugas Shizune untuk mengantarkan Sakura ke kamarnya dan memberitau semua peraturan yang ada di rumah kelurga Hyuga ini.

"Sebelumnya kenalkan namaku Shizune, aku kepala pembantu dirumah ini. Baik Sakura ini kamarmu, sebelah adalah kamarku jadi jika kau membutuhkan aku, kau bisa langsung ke kamarku."

Sakura hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti.

" Nah, tugasmu dirumah ini adalah mengurusi semua kebutuhan nona muda, mulai dari membereskan kamarnya dan segala hal yang dia perintahkan. Kita memiliki 2 nona muda, yang akan kau urusi bernama Hyuga Hinata adalah anak pertama tuan Hiashi. Dia gadis yang sangat cantik, anggun, dan sopan, tetapi sifat itu hanya ditunjukkan didepan Hiashi-sama. Dibalik sifatnya yang baik itu , dia mempunyai sifat yang sangat menyebalkan. Anak kedua dari Hiashi-sama bernama Hyuga Hanabi, dia gadis yang mandiri, jadi kau tidak usah menghawatirkannya. Hah, sudahlah nanti kau juga tau sendiri. " kata Shizune menceritakan tentang 2 nona muda yang ada di rumah itu.

" ah ya hampir saja lupa , setelah ini kau harus membereskan kamar Hinata-sama, kamarnya ada di lantai 2. Aku harap kau betah bekerja di sini Sakura " kata Shizune.

" Aa, terimakasih Shizune-san "

Kamar Sakura ada di dekat taman belakang , di sebelah kamar Sakura ada kamar Shizune, dan di sebelah kamar Shizune ada kamar pembantu lainnya. Setelah membereskan semua barangnya Sakura langsung ke lantai 2 menuju kamar Hinata. Saat sudah di depan kamar Sakura memberanikan diri untuk mengetuk pintu,

' Tok, tok, tok ' Ketukan pertama tidak ada jawaban.

' Tok, tok, tok ' Ketukan kedua juga sama.

' Tok, tok, tok, tok,tok ' Ketukan ketiga ada suara dari dalam , seperti suara mengomel.

" Siapa itu, mengganggu saja, aku tidak tuli tau... Siapa kau ? " omel serta tanya Hinata.

" Anu Hinata-sama, saya yang di tugaskan untuk mengurusi semua kebutuhan anda." Jawab Sakura agak takut.

'' Owh kau rupanya , kau juga kan yang akan menuruti semua perintahku ? "

Sakura hanya mengangguk saja.

" Bagus , tugas pertamamu adalah membersihkan kamarku, lalu siapkan air panas untuk aku mandi, selama aku mandi kerjakan semua tugas sekolahku. MENGERTI ! "

" Baik, Hinata-sama "

Setelah berkata seperti itu Sakura langsung mengerjakan apa yang dikatakan Hinata. Saat semua pekerjaan selesai Sakura turun menuju dapur, disana terlihat ada yang wanita tua yang sedang mengepel dan terpeleset, tanpa basa-basi Sakura langsung menuju ke nenek tua itu.

" Nenek apa anda tidak apa-apa ? " tanya Sakura Khawatir .

" Ah.. aku tidak apa-apa. Siapa kau ? aku baru melihatmu . " Kata nenek tua itu.

" Aku Sakura Haruno pembantu baru di rumah ini "

" owh, ternyata kau. Aku mendengarmu dari Shizune. Kenalkan namaku Rin."

" Salam kenal Rin ba-san. Lebih baik anda istirahat dulu biar aku yang menyelesaikan tugas anda. " Tawar Sakura disertai senyum khas Sakura.

" Kau gadis yang baik, terimakasih, kalau begitu aku istirahat dulu maaf merepotkanmu "

" tak apa-apa Rin ba-san "

Akhirnya Sakura melanjutkan pekerjaan Rin ba-san. Saat sedang asik mengepel tiba-tiba Sakura tak sengaja terpeleset dan BUKKKKKK...

' Aneh kenapa aku tidak merasakan apa-apa ? ' Batin Sakura .

Saat Sakura membuka matanya , terpesonalah dia dengan orang yang menyelamatkannya.

**TBC**

Siapakah orang yang menyelamatkan Sakura ?

Penasaran ?

^^ See you next time ^^

Hallo para senpai-senpai semua, kenalkan nama saya Hime Haruno. Author baru yang nggak tau apa-apa. Ini Fic. pertama aku, semoga tidak ada kesalahan dalam fanfic ini. Akhir kata mohon REVIEW-nya...


End file.
